1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to buttons for use with electronic devices. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved button providing two states or functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic devices it is common to provide a keyboard having one or more keys or buttons, as are commonly found on computer keyboards or calculator keypads. To reduce the size and complexity of such keyboards and keypads, it has been known to employ a single button or key for two or more functions.
This has typically been achieved by using the particular key in conjunction with one or more other keys. For example, contemporary computer keyboards are typically provided with numerous alphanumeric keys, and with special keys identified as ALTERNATE and/or CONTROL keys. Pressing the ALTERNATE and/or CONTROL key in conjunction with one of the alphanumeric keys will produce a result which is different from pressing the alphanumeric key alone.
Similarly, calculator keypads are often provided with a SECOND key in addition to the numeric and function keys. Pressing the SECOND key followed by a numeric or function key will produce a different result than simply pressing the numeric or function key alone.
While these arrangements clearly provide increased possibilities for a given number of keys, there are drawbacks. In particular, the user must depress two or more keys at the same time, which often requires the use, of both hands. This is clearly not preferred in many applications where the device having the keyboard is used during another operation, such as a navigational computer used during the piloting of a watercraft or aircraft. The SECOND key approach eliminates the need for two-handed use, but still requires that the user identify and press two keys to obtain the desired function. The time required for this is time spent away from other tasks, such as piloting.